Zoran (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Kamar (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed Ears | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier; Terrorist | Education = Trained soldier | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Matt Cherniss; Peter Johnson; Phil Briones | First = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 #3 | Death = Sub-Mariner Vol 2 #5 | HistoryText = Zoran was an Atlantean soldier who hated humans and believed that Atlantis should rule the surface world. Zoran became dissatisfied with Namor's frequent involvement with the surface world over the years. Zoran allied himself with the radical factions of his society with plans to destroy the humans. He brought in various radical Atlanteans to help with his plots over the years. He developed a hatred of Namor's Generals such as Argos, as they remained loyal no matter what the king did. Zoran found Namor's abandoned son Kamar and decided to raise the boy as his own and so have a powerful ally who followed his ideals. He lied about Namor to Kamar, raising the boy with a deep hatred of his biological father. Zoran ordered Kamar to take his team Cell-13 the 13th Atlantean Sleeper Cell to the surface to initiate their attack. The members of the team were altered to appear human and breathe and operate on the surface world. Arath had the power to absorb other superhuman powers, specifically Nitro's, and Krakos' strength was enhanced to match the likes of Namor in battle. The first target for the cell was at random, as they ended up in the small town of Bentonville, Kansas. Arath used his power to explode and killed about 1,000 people. The team then traveled to the city of Seattle, with the plan to construct a device to absorb all the moisture from the air, causing all the humans in the city to suffocate. Whilst the surface world was being attacked and Namor was distracted, Zoran marched his army into the city of Atlantis. He planned to take down General Argos and the Atlantean army. Zoran and his army, led by Vayos, headed to the Atlantis central power facility, with plans to destroy it along with the Atlantean scientists. After a long wait and without Vayos and his men's return, Zoran traveled to the power facility himself. He was met by General Argos, who was carrying the head of Vayos. The two armies started to fight, but Argos ordered Cirin to return to the palace with a platoon of men to protect it. After Namor defeated Cell-13, he returned to Atlantis with his unconscious son, to find Zoran invading the city. Namor confronts the rebel leader and impales him on his trident. The invading army then surrendered, and Namor took command of his nation once again. | Powers = Atlantean Abilities: Zoran possesses the conventional attributes of Homo mermanus: gills that extract oxygen from water, superhuman physiology to withstand extreme pressures and temperatures, and acute vision. He can swim at approximately 30 miles per hour. He can remain out of water for approximately nine minutes before beginning to suffocate. However, he can operate on the surface by wearing a water-filled helmet or using a chemical that enables him to draw oxygen from the air. | Abilities = Skilled soldier and tactician, led various rebel groups without the knowledge of Namor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing